


Just a Precaution

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I saw one with Pitch but I really want one with Bunny here. Maybe one of them pisses of Cupid, or maybe it’s just the natural order of things, but Cupid is all behind it.Bonus points if -+10 Someone (maybe Bunny, or another guardian, not Jack) Finds out about it and gets all mama/papa bear/indignant over forcing the issue at Cupid. (Maybe Cupid and assorted god(esse)s makes all the love and at first realization of what’s happening someone is just like “wait a minute what?”)+100 People use the Cupid myth. He has different arrows, Cupid and Psyche, ect. Not just the commercialized version.+500 It’s subtle, and reciprocal like,both are hit. But escalates very quickly into ridiculous territory. If Cupid isn’t behind all the love then even so it takes something huge for someone to realize something is just off.+ ALL OF THEM! It’s not just lusty desire. UST-y, shy eye’d, eyebrow waggling...[cut for length]"What I wrote was Bunny going to North to ask him why Jack’s been acting so strangely lately, because North is also a human and maybe he can figure out this nonsense. But the timing’s a little too neat between Jack and Bunny…
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Just a Precaution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/4/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "innuendo laden flirting with a side of knowing looks, lip biting smiles would make my day.
> 
> +<9000 Xeno, both biologically and culturally
> 
> If someone can figure out how to put all of this into the fic then I will find a way to kiss your face.
> 
> (note, can go as far or not far into nsfw territory as you like)"

“Jack’s been acting weird and I’m worried it’s something I did,” Bunny says to North. He stands before him stoically, ready to face whatever reaction he might have. “So make fun of me, or not, but I need your advice.”  
  
North raises his eyebrows. “You are also acting pretty weird, in my book. Coming to the Pole without being called, asking my advice—and about Jack, of all people! You have spent more time with him than any of the other Guardians, so you will know him best.”  
  
Bunny swiveled his ears away from North and let them fall back a little. “Yeah, well…I think I did something I shouldn’t have and Jack’s been too polite to mention it straight out, but it _has_ changed how he acts. And I’m asking you because you’re as human as Jack. And you might be able to figure out what he’s saying but not-saying. Even if the situation is really confusing and must be unusual because I’ve never seen anyone act around me the way Jack is right now.”  
  
“Hmm. So we are talking about gestures?” North strokes his beard. “Why not ask Sandy?”  
  
Bunny taps one of his feet rapidly on the floor, but not to open a tunnel. “Sandy likes to jump to ridiculous conclusions, and he’s always busy. So. It’s you I’ve got to ask.”  
  
North nods. “All right then. What did you do and how has Jack been acting?”  
  
“The first thing I noticed was that he started getting less talkative,” Bunny says as he starts to pace back and forth. “Now, when he does talk to me, it’s not like it was before. He doesn’t even try to interrupt, and when he says anything, he seems like he’s trying to keep his voice low, or something. And he looks at me a lot more when he talks, and I don’t know if he’s trying to figure out if I’m bored or what—and first of all, he never cared before, and second of all, he can natter on all day if he wants, I don’t mind. Anyway, he’s also a lot more earnest than he was. He grins less, and he does more of these little smiles, which he doesn’t want me seeing, because when I catch him that way, he drops the smile immediately. What else? He watches me all the time, all the time! And sometimes I catch him biting his lip when he looks at me, and his face goes red. Also, he seems to have gotten clumsier, at least that I’ve noticed when I’m around, and he seems more worried about messing up stuff in the Warren. Which isn’t a fun combo for him, but, anyway, that’s how he’s acting.”  
  
“What I think,” North begins, leaning back against his desk, “actually, I want to hear more. What do you think is going on? And what do you think you did?”  
  
Bunny’s ears droop. “I don’t even know when I started doing it, but it’s really embarrassing, and—okay. I started…running circles around him. I swear it wasn’t a conscious thing. But I figured—I don’t know, it’s something that close friends might do sometimes, and Jack and I get on really well now, or we used to, and anyway he wouldn’t know what else it meant. But then he started acting strange and so maybe running circles means something else for a human that I don’t want it to mean. Does he feel threatened, or…I’m probably going to have to explain, no matter how embarrassing it is, aren’t I?”  
  
North’s eyes had the audacity to twinkle at Bunny. “I think I have some good news for you. Literally running circles around someone does not happen much between humans and it would not make Jack think anything in particular. But—you were not doing this in the just good friends way, were you?”  
  
“North! I—for the love of—I don’t know. We’re not even the same species, but…but it probably wouldn’t matter anyway.”  
  
“I would not say that,” North says. “Because Jack is acting very much like he has a crush on you.”  
  
“What! That doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“Just like you running circles doesn’t make any sense to him!” North grins and Bunny looks away, though his ears are no longer so low. “However, if you started running circles without realizing it at the same time Jack started acting strange…maybe we will have to see if this is really you both or if Cupid is involved.”  
  
Bunny whirls back to face him. “No way! And is that implying that we’re too different or, or incompatible for this to work out on its own?”  
  
North looks at him sternly. “That is not what I am saying. I am saying that the timing is very convenient for both of you. So either you are very lucky or someone thought you would be a nice couple before you did. And if Cupid has gotten subtle, and can affect the Guardians, we need to know.”  
  
Bunny frowns. “I guess…yeah, this could be bad for Jack if his crush isn’t his own. But my feelings—they aren’t Cupid-feelings, all right?”  
  
“But we will find out, before either one of you embarrasses yourself further,” North says kindly. His grin returns and he claps Bunny on the back. “But! Strange as it is for me to say, I will be glad if I am wrong and you are right in this case!”  
  
“Stranger things have happened,” Bunny says, shrugging off North’s hand. “Like you just saying that. How can I not be hopeful?” 


End file.
